


Needed. Wanted. Loved.

by flickawhip



Category: BBC Proms RPF, Maestro (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 13:45:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5787442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Not Real. </p><p>From A Prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Needed. Wanted. Loved.

"If I tell you that I need you, do not take it lightly. I do everything I can to never have to depend on anyone, to never show weakness. And if I say I need you, it means that I am trusting you to catch me when I fall."

The words come back to John when he sees the tweets she's been sent and the way she's responding. She usually can brush them off but these don't just target her and him, but the family. All of the family. Even her mother. No wonder she had been so quick to admit to needing him. He had made his way home as fast as he could, crossing the hallway floor in moments and running for the bedroom, thanking god that the girls were out at parties and wouldn't be home tonight. When Katie did fall apart it wasn't pretty at all, but he didn't much care for 'pretty' when his wife needed him more than anything else. His arms wrapped tightly around her when he got to the bedroom, finding her at the window, staring out, crying in silence. His eyes close slowly as he lets his arms tighten around her before kissing her shoulder, his voice rough with sadness and anger. 

"I'm sorry baby, these people.. they know nothing about you..."

"Phantom tried so hard to stop them and yet..."

"I know. She's a good girl, she cares about you... deeply. She was in my DMs the second she saw you reply... Babe, you need to stop replying to these people... they don't deserve you paying them attention like that..."

"They attacked my mother John..."

"I know."

John's voice softens and he sighs, kissing her shoulder, then neck softly. 

"Come on... come to bed, let me take care of you..."


End file.
